


The Trouble with Twins

by Fearfulpixie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on Destiel Twin Idea from a good friend, Blood, Children, Cussing, Death, Decapitation, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Hacking, Late night talk actually, M/M, Monkey Bars, Slide, Stitches, Violence, breaking glass, broken glass, swings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearfulpixie/pseuds/Fearfulpixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have two twin girls. Secrets and locked doors in the bunker make the twins curious. When things become unlocked will the twins' world become unravled? What will happen when they are successful in their attempts to find out what's in the basement. Why doesn't anyone want them to go down there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy = Dean  
> Dad = Cas  
> Just so you know. This is my first ever fanfic. I'm not sure how long it's gonna be.

CHAPTER ONE

*Third Person POV*

   Dean watched as the two small children ran around the table in the library. Sam has to move out of the way of the two twins, otherwise his completely full coffee mug would spill all over himself. Sydney ran after her sister, her blue-green eyes sparkling in the light. Her sister, Jax, was running as fast as her little legs could go, her green jacket flapping around. Dean started chasing after Sydney, picking her up from behind and lifting her up into the air. Sydney let out a squeal.  
  "Daddy! Let me down!" Sydney giggled. Sam started to go after Jax. He ended up grabbing her and placing her on his shoulders. Jax laughed and played with his hair.  
  "No can do Princess. Besides you two are supposed to be cleaning your room. You know Dad is supposed to come home today and he won't be all that happy if you ain't got your room clean." Dean tells the two small girls. Jax frowns and Sydney whines.  
  "But Daddy!" Jax pouts. Dean and Sam carry the two to their room. Dean opens the door to find two messy beds, several empty soda bottles and plenty of toys strewn across the room. Dean and Sam set Sydney and Jax down. The two silently went into the room and began to pick up. Sam and Dean went back to the library to discuss 'Big Kid Things' as they say.  
  "Why do we even have to clean? It's just going to get messy again. It always does." Sydney grumbled, putting her toys in her crate while Jax does the same to her toys.  
  "Becuase Daddy and Dad told us to. Besides I like it when it's clean. It looks different and new." Jax answers. She throws the rest of the soda bottles away and starts to fix her bed. Sydney finishes putting her toys away and makes her bed. She grabs Jax's hand once she is finished and pulls her to the library doors.  
  "Jaxy. We gotta be quiet if we want to hear what they are talking about so don't make any noise. Okay?" Sydney whispers to her sister. Jax nods and they both listen in on Sam and Dean's conversation.  
  "Okay so get this, three bodies all drained of blood and they all have bite marks. Sounds like a new nest of vamps to me. What do you think Dean? It's only a day and a half away." Sam asks.  
  "What about the kids? Who are we gonna get to watch 'em?" Dean questions. Jax looks at Sydney and frowns.  
  "What about Jody?" Sam answers.  
  "Mills? The sheriff? Well I guess that could work. But if not, then who?" Dean retorts. Sam ponders this for a moment.  
  "What about Charlie? She only met them once and they were like one year old. They're almost ten now. Besides she has been saying she wanted to see them again." Sam offers. Dean shuts the laptop.  
  "Sure. But what are we gonna tell the twins? That we are going to see an old friend? You know how much they worry when we go out on a hunt." Dean tells Sam.  
  "Tell them that we are going to take care of some friend of Bobby's. They have heard enough about him to know he was like our father. They will understand. If course they are gonna ask about a million questions. Besides, Cas is gonna be here soon." Sam says closing a book. Sydney and Jax look at each other and walk back to their room.  
  "It's just vamps this time. They will only be gone a week at most." Jax points out. Neither of the twins noticed that their other Father had appeared behind them.  
  "True, and Daddy and Sammy can take out vamps easily. Just some dead man's blood and a big knife!" Sydney says assuredly. Cas coughs and both of the small children turn around, knowing that they are in some trouble.  
  "Jacquelyn Nicole Dean Gabriel Winchester and Sydney Kay Castiel Benni Winchester, were you two listening in on your father and uncle? Again?" Cas asks them they both nod their heads and look down at their feet. Cas takes both of their hands and leads them to the library where Sam and Dean were preparing their duffel bags.  
  "Cas, what the hell? Why are the kids here? Wait when did you get here? Why is Sydney crying?" Dean asks.  
  "Girls, tell your Father what you did." Cas tells them. Jax mumbles something. "Louder please."  
  "We listened to your conversation." Jax says looking away. Dean sits down on the table.  
  "And we heard you were going on a hunt. Three dead. Possible nest of vamps. Acording to Sammy." Sydney tells him in between sobs. She pulled her hand away from Cas and ran to her room. Jax sat in a chair and waited to be lectured.  
  "I'll go get Sydney." Sam says walking out of the room and down the hall. He knocks on the door a few times. "Hey Princess, we aren't mad. Your not in trouble either." Sam tells her.  
  "Go away! Your lying!" Sydney shouted, putting a chair under the door handle and flopping on her bed. Sam sighed and tried to open the door but couldn't, due to the fact it was both locked and the chair was propped up against it.  
  "Sydney, open the door." Sam told her. He waited a few seconds before picking the lock. He tried to open the door but it still wouldn't budge. "Sydney move the chair please."  
  "No, go away!" Sydney yelled. She threw a pencil at the door causing a small metal on wood sound. Sam sighed and went back to the living room.  
  "Dude, where's Sydney?" Dean asks.  
  "Locked herself in the room again. Dean, you gotta take away the chairs in there or bolt them to the floor." Sam says sitting down. Cas disappears only to reappear a few moments later with Sydney in his arms. Cas put her in a chair and she sat there.  
  "Stupid angel powers." Sydney muttered. Dean sat across from the two small children. Sydney sniffled a few times and Jax glared at Dean.  
  "So you know that we are going to have a close friend watch you two? And you know that we will be fine?" Dean asks. Sydney and Jax both nod. "So you both know that you have nothing to worry about, right?"  
  "But we have everything to worry about!" Sydney shouted.  
  "Why?" Dean asks.  
  "Becuase what if you don't come back? What if you or Sammy or Dad don't come back? What if something happens and you don't remember us? I don't want to loose you or Dad or Sammy or Sissy!" Sydney yelled, slamming her fists on the table before bursting into tears.  
  "No, no, no, no, no. That's not gonna happen Princess. See Sammy is gonna watch my back, and I'm gonna watch his. Besides, how could I forget you two? I'm pretty damn sure that's impossible." Dean assures the two crying girls. Jax stands up and runs over and hugs Dean while Sydney sobs on the table.  
  "Hey, want to hear a story?" Dean asks them. Jax and Sydney both nod. "Well let's go to your room. It's nearly bed time for you two anyways." he says. He picks up Jax and Cas grabs up Sydney and they head to the children's room. Cas opens the door, after removing the chair from the other side and lays Sydney down in her bed and Dean lays Jax down. Dean grabs a chair and sits inbetween the two beds as Cas stands behind him.  
  "Dean, what story are you going to tell them?" Cas asks. Dean waves his hand at him.  
  "Have I told you the story of how you came to be?" Dean asks the two small children. They shake their heads. "Well, it was when I was on a hunt. Things were going pretty bad. It was me against a witch. Sammy was out, broken leg and too much pain killers. Your Father was somewhere, doing some angelic ass thing. The witch told me that she would grant me one wish if I let her live. Of course I wasn't gonna let her live but, if I got a wish before I ganked her then why not take it?  
  "So I told her to give me two and I would let her live. She agreed. My first wish was for protection against witch hexes and spells. The second wish was for two little girls for me and my partner. And she granted it. Of course, after that she got away, how was I supposed to gank her with two baby girls in my arms?" Dean says smiling. Cas smiled and looked down at Dean before looking at the girls.  
  "He called for me, saying that he had something to show me. When I got to the motel that he had been staying in, you both were crying. What he didn't know was that you both had ear infections. I healed you and you immediately stopped crying. He said that he hasn't given either of you names yet. He was waiting for me." Cas tells the young children.  
  "So we named you. Cas named you Jax. And I named Sydney. I named you Sydney after the city. Kay becuase that's where I bought your birthstones from. Castiel becuase, well you know. Benni becuase of  an old friend of mine. Winchester becuase it's my last name." Dean tells Sydney and Jax.  
  "I named you Jacquelyn because of a very good journalist. Nicole because baby. com said it was a popular name. Dean because the only Dean I know is loyal and strong and loving. Gabriel because the arch angel was very cunning and smart. And Winchester becuase it is your father's last name." Cas says. The two girls were both fast asleep. They had fallen asleep a while ago but both Dean and Cas wanted to tell the whole story. Sam stood in the doorway and watched as Dean and Cas tucked both of the twins in and kissed them good night.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam leave for the hunt, Charlie and Jody come to take care of the twins. Sydney's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh yeah. It probably sucks but whatever.

CHAPTER TWO

*Sydney's POV*

  I woke up early in the morning to someone in the hall. I looked over to see Jaxy in her bed and I got up quietly. I tip toed over to the door and opened it. The lights were on so it took me a few minutes to get used to it and see around. I went out into the hall and looked around. I didn't see anyone so I decided to go to the kitchen to get something to drink.  
  I heard voices in the garage and went towards them. I think that it was Daddy and Dad. They were arguing about something. I backed away from the garage and decided to go to the library. I always liked the library. It was quiet and I could fit into a secret room that I found. It was behind the books on Werewolves and things like that.  
  I walked to the library, only to find uncle Sammy asleep on the table, with a book as a pillow. I giggled a bit before he started to wake up. I knew I would be in trouble if Daddy found me awake so I ran to my secret room.   
  My room had lots of things. It had a blanket, a pillow and even some books. Of course they were books on monsters but they were still books. I heard uncle Sammy walk by my secret room and put the book back. It was probably on vampires. I waited until I heard his footsteps go away and left my room.   
  I quietly walked to the kitchen to get the drink I mentioned earlier. I heard Dad and Daddy yelling about something. I think they said babysit? I stood up on a step stool and reached for a glass. Just as I was about to grab it Uncle Sammy came in and scared me. I ended up dropping the glass and falling off the step stool.   
  Daddy ran in first, followed by Dad. Daddy was scared. He told me about the time that he had Dad erase some lady's memories of him because the demons were after him. The glass broke and when I landed my hand ended up falling on a part of it. It hurt a lot. Daddy ran over to me and tried to calm me down. Uncle Sammy ran to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.  
  "Sydney, what are you doing up?" Daddy asked. He looked so worried and scared. I was already crying by then. Jaxy holds in her tears better than I do. Dad looked mad at Daddy. That happened a lot. But they always made up. Uncle Sammy came back with the first aid kit, which was more of a at-home-hospital-in-a-box kit.   
  "I heard s-something i-in the hall and g-got scared so I-I went l-looking for you and D-dad but th-then I heard you g-guys y-yelling and got even m-more scared s-so I wanted a dr-drink and th-then Uncle S-Sammy came in and s-scared me and I f-fell." I said in between sobs. Daddy looked at my hand, it was bleeding real bad. Usually Dad would heal it but lately his mojo hasn't been so good. Daddy says that he can't because his mojo is down.  
  "It's okay Princess. Me and Dad were just talking really loudly. We didn't mean to wake you up. Here, let's get your hand all better and then you can go back to sleep, okay?" Daddy asked. I nodded. He took the glass out of my hand, that made it hurt more. He told me that I needed stitches so I had to be strong like him. I nodded and he started to stitch it up. It hurt a lot.  
  Luckily we didn't wake up Jaxy. By the time Daddy finished with my hand, cleaned up the mess and calmed me down it was time to wake up anyways. Daddy said I could sleep if I wanted to but I didn't want Jaxy to find out. He started to make pancakes while uncle Sammy went to finish packing. Dad had to go try and find some other angel. I sat down at the table and waited for Jaxy to get here.  
  "Syd-oh? What are you doin up?" Jaxy asked me. I shrugged.  
  "I woke up about an hour ago. I couldn't get back to sleep so I stayed up." I lied. My hand hurt very bad but I didn't want Jaxy to see it because then she would treat me like I needed to be in bed until it healed. Sometimes she wouldn't after a while of me telling her I'm fine.  
  "Hey, girls. Our friend Charlie is coming over to watch you, along with Jody. They both are great gals though. Charlie last saw you when you where very small, Jody Mills is a sheriff from where Bobby comes from. She used to be a mom too." Daddy said handing us our breakfast. He gave us both bacon and eggs to go along with the pancakes. I finished eating first. That's when we heard a knock at the door.  
  Uncle Sammy must have opened it because soon we heard a girl talking to him. Uncle Sammy and a red headed girl showed up in the doorway. She was smiling, had glasses and carried a lot of electronic stuff. A few moments later we heard another knock. Daddy ran to answer it and another lady came down. She had brown hair, a gun on her side and looked friendly.   
  "Hi I'm Charlie." the red head said. She put her stuff down on the floor and came over to me and Jaxy. Jaxy smiled and waved.  
  "And I'm Jody." The other lady said. Jaxy got up and put her dishes by the sink.  
  "I'm Jacquelyn, but everyone calls me Jax unless I'm in trouble." Jaxy says smiling. I finished my milk and put my dishes next to hers.  
  "I'm Sydney." I say simply. I walk over to Daddy and stand next to him. Jaxy is more outgoing than me sometimes. I can be kinda shy, depending on the situation. Daddy picked me up and brought me to the living room.  
  "I'll be right back guys, I gotta talk to Princess here for a minute." he told them. Once we were out of earshot he set me down. "How's your hand doing?"  
  "It hurts." I tell him.  
  "Well you could always put ice on it or something." He starts. "Or I could get you some children's Tyleno-"  
  "No." I interupt. "I don't want Jax to know about my hand. Otherwise she will want to do everything for me." I tell him.   
  "Well if you ever decide you need some ice or Tylenol then tell Jody or Charlie. They'll help you out. And whatever you do, do not go down to the basement. Got it?" he asks. I nod. He always says it's dangerous down there. I always try to get down there but he always stops me.  
  We head back to the kitchen where Jaxy is on uncle Sammy's shoulders and Charlie is plugging in all her stuff. Jody must've gone to find her room because she wasn't there.  
  "Well Dean, let's get going. We got a long ride ahead of us and two more bodies were found." uncle Sammy says. Daddy nods and gets Jaxy down.  
  "Now, I want you two to be on your best behavior. No going down to the basement, no pranking Charlie or Jody, and absolutely, positively, no staying up late." Daddy told us both. We nodded. "Now give me a hug and a kiss goodbye." he said. Jaxy and I hugged him as tightly as possible and kissed his cheeks. He chuckled and we gave uncle Sammy a hug and kiss goodbye too.   
  They left and me and Jaxy stood there. Jaxy went over to see what Charlie was doing while I went to the library. I grabbed a book about witches and went to the table to start reading. After a while I drifted off into a deep deep sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney stirs up some mischief. They go to the park. Dean calls. And Sydney is at the basement door.

CHAPTER THREE

*Third Person POV*

  Jax was sitting with Charlie learning as much as she could about computers. Charlie was currently telling her about hacking into emails. It fascinated Jax greatly. Jax found it to be quite amusing also. The fact it is so easy to gain access to something that personal was sorta scary to her too.  
  After a bit Jax noticed that Sydney was somewhere else. She grabbed Charlie and started walking around the bunker looking for Sydney. They ran into Jody while turning a corner in one of the halls.  
  "Oh! I'm sorry Jax, I didn't see you there." Jody apologised. Jax nodded and grabbed Jody's hand as well and kept looking for Sydney.   
  "Jax, what are we doing? What are you looking for?" Charlie asked after five minutes of wandering.   
  "Sydney wasn't in the room with us. And she wasn't with Jody either. I'm looking for her." Jax told them.   
  "Well where does she usually go?" Jody asked. Jax thought for a few moments before turning another corner and going to the library. At first she didn't notice Sydney sleeping with her head on the table. Jody pointed to Sydney and Jax giggled.  
  "She does this sometimes. Usually she isn't as tired though." Jax whispered to them. Jody went over to Sydney and shook her awake. Sydney sat up and yawned.  
  "I'm up. What did I miss?" Sydney asked. Jax laughed and through a foam ball at Sydney and ran. Sydney closed the book, grabbing the ball and ran after her twin. Jax ran through out the halls, dodging the ball when Sydney threw it.  
  "Girls! Be careful!" they heard Charlie shout. Sydney picked the ball back up and threw it at Jax again, hitting her in the back. Jax turned around and grabbed it as Sydney retreated to the living room.  
  "Sydney, what are you doing?" Jax asked as her sister took the cushions off the love seat.  
  "I'm looking for something." Sydney answered, shoving her hand down the crack in the middle of the seats.  
  "Wait, are you looking for the basement keys? Sydney, Daddy told us not to go down there." Jax gasped. Sydney smirked and pulled out the keys.  
  "And who is gonna tell anyone?" Sydney replied, putting back the cushions and stuffing the keys in her pajama pockets. Jody and Charlie came into the room to find the twins looking at each other.  
  "Well, how about we get some real clothes on you and go to the park that's a few blocks away? You both look like you could use some sun anyways." Jody said smiling. Jax nodded, grabbing Sydney's good hand and running to their room. Jax changed into a blue t-shirt, some old jeans and mis-matched socks and put on her green jacket. Sydney changed into a green tank top, some blue jeans and blue socks. She put on her blue jacket and buttoned it up as Jax zipped her green one up.  
  They put on their shoes and went to the living room to find both Jody and Charlie ready. They walked up the steps to the door and walked out, shutting the door behind them and locking it. Jax held Charlie's hand while Sydney held Jody's. They started walking to the park. The leaves on the trees were turning colors and the air was warm but chilly, signaling that it was Fall. They saw kids playing on bikes and jumping rope as they walked to the park.  
  The park looked abandoned, the only people there were some teenagers and their bikes. Jax went down the slide first as Sydney started to swing. Jody sat down on a nearby bench while Charlie played with Jax, chasing her around the jungle gym.   
  "Syd-oh! Come save me!" Jax giggled while Charlie picked her up and spun her in circles. Sydney laughed but kept swinging.  
  "Sorry Jaxy, but I'm swinging!" Sydney shouted back. Sydney swung until it was time for lunch. Jody helped her stop.  
  "C'mon girls, time to go home and eat." Jody told them. Charlie helped Jax off the top of the monkey bars and they were on their way home. Jax skipped the whole way home in front of everyone else while Sydney stayed in between Jody and Charlie.  
  "What's for lunch Jody?" Sydney asked.   
  "Well I was thinking Mac n Cheese or hotdogs. We'll vote when we get back." Jody told everyone.  
  "Okay." Sydney said. Jax stopped skipping causing Sydney, Charlie and Jody to run into her and each other. "Why'd you stop Jax?" Sydney asked.  
  "What time did Daddy say he would call today?" Jax questioned. Sydney shrugged.  
  "He didn't." Sydney said. Jax nodded and started walking again. They got to the bunker a little while after.  
  "Okay so, Mac n Cheese or Hotdogs people?" Jody said. "Raise your hand for Mac n Cheese." Sydney, Jax and Charlie all raised their hands. "Well, okay then. Mac n Cheese it is." Jody said going to the kitchen and start cooking.  
  "Can't we just call him? He would still be on the road." Jax suggested.   
  "We could try." Sydney agreed, grabbing the phone off the receiver and dialing Dean's number. She put it on speaker and they listened to it ring. After a while it went to voicemail. They left a short message and hung up.  
  "Girls, time to eat!" Charlie called. The girls put the phone back and ate. It was actually quite good. Sydney had forgotten about her hand and put her bowl and fork away. After everyone was finished it was time for the girls to start on their homework that Sam had given them. After all, they were homeschooled. Sydney had already done most of it and just need to finish the reading from Charlotte's Web. Jax had to finish the math, reading and history work.   
  After a half hour Sydney finished the reading and Jax finished the Math and History work and most of the reading. Sydney wandered around the bunker for a bit before coming to the basement door. Sydney felt around in her jacket pocket before pulling out the keys. Sydney pondered weather or not she should go down there. She had never gotten this far in opening the door, let alone the opportunity.

~Meanwhile in the Impala~

   Dean was driving, listening to the music all the way up. Well as much as Sam would let it go. Sam on the other hand was reading through the newspaper he had gotten from the last gas station. The time read 3:40 pm. Sam turned the music off earning a glare from Dean.  
  "Dude, you said you were gonna call them at three. It's forty minutes past." Sam told Dean. Dean pulled the car over and took out his phone. He saw that the girls had tried to call him around 2:50. He opened his phone and dialed the bunker's number. It rang a few times before Charlie picked it up.  
  "Hey Dean." Charlie said. "Let me guess, tryin to call the rug rats? Hold on I'll get them for you." Dean heard her tell for the girls before being put on speaker.  
  "Hi Daddy!" Dean heard Jax say.  
  "Hey Short Stack. Where's your sister?" he asked.   
  "Ummm, she went walking around the bunker. She finished the reading a bit ago. Where's uncle Sammy?" Jax asked. Dean sighed.  
  "She found the basement keys huh?" he asked.   
  "No!" Jax shouted into the phone.  
  "Charlie, you still there?" Dean asked.  
  "Yup, still here." Charlie answered. She was obviously chewing on something.  
  "You remember where the basement is right?" Dean questioned.  
  "Yeah, just a few halls down. Why?" Charlie told him.  
  "Go there and take the keys from Sydney. I thought I hid them better this time." he sighed.  
  "They were in between the seats on the couch Daddy. Not any better than on top the fridge or under your pillow." Jax told him.  
  "Will do Dean. Wait, what's the big deal anyways? Don't they know tha-" Charlie started.  
  "No, and they won't find out. If one of them knows then so will the rest. So go and get Sydney away from the damn basement!" Dean yelled. Sam's eyes went wide, understanding what his brother was so upset about now.  
  "Okay. God you don't gotta yell." Charlie said. He heard her get up and walk away. God he hoped Sydney didn't go down there. If she did, who knows what would happen. Sam looked at his brother who was currently waiting for Charlie to come back and tell him that the door wasn't even opened.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney finds something. The question is, is it good or horribly bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't uploaded. I was school shopping.

CHAPTER FOUR

*Third Person POV*  
~At The Bunker~

  Sydney stood in front of the metal door. She found the basement key and brought it up to the lock. She could hear Dean on speaker a few halls down so she knew she had to hurry. She turned the key and opened the door, stepping in and closing it behind her. It smelled like mold. She took a few steps down the wooden stairs, keys still in hand. She heard Charlie running in the hall, towards the basement most likely.  
  Sydney ran down the rest of the steps and hid beneath the stairs. She saw the light from the door opening and what she assumed to be Charlie's shadow. She watched as the light from the door disappeared and waited until she was certain that Charlie had left. Sydney's heart was racing as she stepped out from under the stairs. She felt around the walls for a light switch.  
  She finally reached it and turned on the flickering bulb. She saw a door straight ahead, her feet moved towards it without her consent. Her stomach felt like it had been left behind upstairs and her brain was telling her to turn back now. She looked at the lock on the door, it was old fashioned. Older than the other locks in the bunker.  
  Sydney took out the keys and found the oldest, rusty looking one there and put it in the key hole. Her hands were shaking and clammy. She took a deep breath and unlocked the door, slowly twisting the rusted door knob and opening the door.

~Back to the Impala~

  "What do you mean she wasn't there?" Dean asked. Charlie had just told him that Sydney wasn't anywhere near the basement. Not that she could tell anyways.  
  "Well, let's see. What could 'I didn't see her there' possibly mean? It is a mystery. Dean I'm telling you, she wasn't there. I even stood on top of the stairs for a bit to see." Charlie told him.  
  "So the door was unlocked?" Sam asked. Dean had just put the phone on speaker a few minutes ago.  
  "Yeah. Wait is it supposed to be locked?" Charlie answered.   
  "Yes, it's supposed to be deadbolted. Charlie, I'm going to need you to go down there and look under the stairs. Becuase she will probably be there." Dean ordered. He was worried sick about what would happen.  
  "Okay Dean, I'll check." Charlie said, sounding farther away than before.  
  "Daddy, what's so bad about downstairs?" Jax asked him.  
  "Nothing, there is just a lot of dangerous stuff down there." Dean answered. 

~Back to the Basement~

  Sydney couldn't see anything in the room. It was pitch black. She felt along the walls until she found a light switch, and turned it on. The red light flickered on. Sydney saw a man, he was in chains and sitting at a table. She looked down at the floor and saw the devil's trap and she took a few steps back.  
  "Well, well, well. What did the boys bring me today?" The man asked in a British accent. Sydney tried to not show the fear she was feeling but he already noticed it. "Aren't you a bit young for this?" he asked.  
  "N-no. I'm nine years old. I'll be turning ten soon too." Sydney said. She hated when people assumed she couldn't do something becuase of her age. "Why are you down here?" she asked. The man laughed.  
  "You mean Squirrel and Moose didn't tell you? I'm down here because im the King of bloody Hell you idiot!" he shouted. He smiled seeing how scared she was. "The names Crowley. What's yours mouse?"  
  "I-I'm Sydn-" she started.  
  "Sydney! Get out of there!" Charlie yelled at her, running in and taking her by the shoulders. "Dean won't be too happy to know who you've been talking to. He's on the phone right now too. Don't you want to talk to your Daddy?" she said, paying Crowley no mind. He chuckled.  
  "Dean's a father? Please, don't tell me. I want to get it out of him when he comes back. I can't believe Squirrel has a child!" Crowley laughs. Charlie picks Sydney up and carried her upstairs, shutting all the lights off. Charlie carried Sydney to the living room and set her down.

~Back to the Impala(Again)~

  "Got her Dean." He hears Charlie say.  
  "Is she alright? Where was she? Sydney what did you do down there?" Dean asks.  
  "I'm fine Daddy. Who was the man down there?" Sydney questioned. Dean froze. Crowley had seen her. He knows about Sydney now.  
  "Nobody. No one that you need to worry about anyway. Daddy and uncle Sammy have to go now. We are already running an hour or so behind schedule. And Sydney, do not go back down there. No matter what. You hear me? And I want you to call for your Dad and tell him what happened. As soon as I hang up." Dean tells her. Sam looks out the window in worry.  
"Okay Daddy. We love you, be careful. Love you too uncle Sammy!" Jax says. Sydney mumbles it and Dean hangs up the phone, throwing it in the back seat and hitting the steering wheel. Crowley knows. Soon every other demon will too. 

~Back to the Bunker~

  Sydney put the phone up and sat on the couch. Jax sat next to her and patted her shoulder. Cas wasn't going to be pleased. At all.  
  "Jax will you call for him. He always shows up mad when I do." Sydney said. Jax nodded.  
  "Dad, we need you. Daddy told us to call for you." Jax starts. She wait a few minutes. "Cas, Dean said to call for you. It's Sam. He got hurt and Dean told us to call you and I don't know what to d-" Jax pleads.  
  "What's wrong? Where is Sam and your father?" Cas says.  
  "She lied Dad. Daddy told us to call you because...." Sydney trails off. He looked at her confused.  
  "What happened?" he asked walking towards her.   
  "I went into the basement." Sydney says looking down at the floor.  
  "How far in the basement did you go?" Cas questions, anger in his voice.  
  "Far enough to see Crowley." Sydney says quietly. Cas punches a wall, denting it.  
  "Sydney Kay Castiel Benni Winchester! How could you do that? We told you several times not to. Several! And now you have put yourself and your sister in danger. Crowley is the King of Hell. He is a demon and he is going to tell the others. They will come after you just like they did wit-"  
  "With Ben and Lisa. Thing is, he didn't see Jax. Only me. He thinks that there is only one of us." Sydney tells him, standing up. "And I went down there becuase you had told me not to. I got more and more curious and I couldn't handle the secrets anymore. We have too many of them!" Sydney shouts. Cas looks taken aback.  
  "Fine. But you are grounded until me or your father say otherwise. So no tv, no running around. You can only go to your room, the bathroom and the kitchen. If you need a book have your sister get it for you. Now go." Cas orders, pointing to her room. She storms away and into the room, shutting the door behind her. Cas disappears and Sydney ends up falling asleep. It was going to be a very long week.

End of Chapter Four.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam come home. Things are different. Crowley and Dean have a 'talk'. Dean has a nightmare.

CHAPTER FIVE

*Dean's POV*  
+Four Days After The 'Incident'+

  Me and Sammy were on our way back home. It was dark out and Sammy had fallen asleep in the passenger seat. I turned the music down so he could sleep. He hasn't been sleeping well since Sunday afternoon. We would be home soon, maybe in an hour or two.  
  I took a drink of my coffee and hit the gas a little more. I didn't know whether to be pissed, sad or worried sick. Crowley knows that I have Sydney. No doubt that he got the word out somehow. Probably bit into his cheek and spit the blood in his hands and called the other demons who would of course tell every other demon and monster.  
  Cas grounded Sydney. For the first time ever. Jody says she hasn't been taking it well, drawing on the walls and acting out. Sammy woke up when I hit a bump. There are a lot of things that I don't tell him or the twins.  
  "Hey, how much longer until we get there?" Sammy asked me. I shrugged.  
  "Half an hour or so. Depends on if I need to gas Baby up or not." I reply. Sammy nods.   
  "Dean, they'll be fine. They live in the bunker after all." Sammy tried to assure me.  
  "Yeah with us Sammy. With us, the most cursed Winchesters yet. And do you know how many monsters want our intestines on a silver platter? And what they can use to get to us? They can use Sydney and Jax. And I can't make them forget to God Dammit. I can't." I yelled. I stayed silent for a bit.  
  "That won't happen Dean. I won't let it happen. Neither will Cas or you. We'll keep them safe." Sammy told me.  
  "Yeah, we won't let it happen, it just will Sam. No matter what. It always does! Do I gotta bring up the seals? Or hell hounds? Or anything in our life? Nothing ever goes as planned Sam. Nothing!" I tell him. We drive the rest of the way in silence.

*Third Person POV*  
~At the Bunker~

  Dean and Sam put the Impala in the garage. It was late so the twins were in bed. Charlie was on her laptop playing a kind of MMORPG. Jody was in the kitchen reading a novel and drinking some wine. Dean came inside first, Sam following close behind. Dean went to bed shortly after showering. 

°Dean's Dream°

  It was cold and snowing outside. Cas had come home so he could give the girls their Christmas presents. Christmas. It was Christmas time. There was a large tree in the living room. It was covered in silver and gold tinsel. Everyone was smiling and laughing and having fun.  
  The girls wanted to play in the snow so everyone got on their coats and gloves and went outside. Sydney started to build a snowman, gathering the snow for the bottom. Jax and Sam were throwing snow balls at Dean. Cas was helping Sydney to get the middle of the snowman up without ruining it. Sam threw a snow ball at Cas but missed and hit Sydney in the back.  
  Sydney picked up some snow and threw it at Sam, hitting him in the face. That was when Sydney and Sam got into a snow ball fight, dragging Jax, Dean and Cas into it. Sydney, Dean and Jax were on one team while Sam and Cas were on the other. By the time everyone finished it was getting dark and the snow was coming down harder. Sydney and Jax hid behind their makeshift snow fort as a giant cloud of black smoke came towards everyone.  
  Dean picked up Jax while Cas grabbed up Sydney. Sam ran to the bunker door and opened it, shouting at Cas and Dean to hurry. Dean tried to run but was stuck in place. He put Jax down and told her to run. She tried to pull him towards the door, only to run to Sam by herself.   
  Cas ran with Sydney to the door. Sydney pushed him away and ran towards Dean, trying to get him inside. Dean shouted at her to run. Run as fast as she could to the bunker but she wouldn't listen. The black smoke got closer and closer until it engulfed him and Sydney. He felt around for her, hoping she was near him. The smoke cleared up. He saw Sydn-

°Dream End°

  Dean bolted up, a cold sweat on his face. He took a few deep breaths before getting up and putting on a clean shirt. He turned on his light and opened the door to the hallway. He looked at the clock. It was blinking as though the power went out. Dean walked out into the hallway and to the twins' room. He opened the door slightly to find an empty room.   
  Dean closed the door and headed to the kitchen. Jody was asleep at the table with the novel she was reading covering her face. Dean grabbed a cup of coffee before heading to the living room. In the living room he found Charlie curled into a ball on the couch. He grabbed the small quilt and covered her up with it before going to the library.   
  Dean looked at the clock on the library's wall. It read 12:30. He wasn't sure if it was am or pm so he went to the bunker door. He unlocked it and opened it up to find it was day. He shut the door and went to find Sam and the twins. As he walked past the basement door he heard voices. He opened the door and stepped down the stairs.   
  The lights were off but he knew were to go. Dean walked straight ahead and opened the door to Crowley's "room". He turned on the light to find Crowley looking down in his lap. Crowley saw Dean and stopped talking. Crowley smiled, his teeth stained red.  
  "'Ello Dean. How are you?" Crowley said. Dean put his coffee down.   
  "Who were you talkin to?" Dean asked.   
  "Straight to the point, I like it." Crowley told him. Dean growled. "Just a co-worker who wanted to know if I was alive or not."  
  "So, who did you tell?" Dean asks, trying to remain calm.   
  "What's to tell?" Crowley mused.   
  "You know what. Who did you tell about Sydney?" Dean shouted, losing his cool.  
  "Oh that. Well my co-worker, the telemarketer and a few other high level demons with big mouths. How is the little mousie? Is she doing okay? She was rushed out of here pretty quick. Almost like she wasn't supposed to know I was down here." Crowley teased. Dean grabbed his coffee and shut the light off, turning around and walking back upstairs. He had to find a way to keep them protected. He couldn't keep them hidden away anymore. Not if what Crowley said was true.

End of Chapter Five.


	6. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX

*Third Person POV*

Sydney woke up earlier than usual. That's been normal for her lately. She looked at the clock by her desk, it was two in the morning. She quietly threw off her covers. It was Saturday morning which meant that Dean and Sam would be asleep for a few more hours. Charlie and Jody would be leaving tomorrow.  
Sydney pulled on her red slippers that she kept under the bed. They were nice and warm so she didn't have to feel the coldness of the floor. She looked over to her sister, who was sleeping peacefully in her bed. She smiled and snuck out of the room and into the bright hallway.   
Sydney went to the kitchen and climbed on top of the counter and reached to the back of the cabnent for the basement keys. She grabbed them and got off the counter top, walking past Dean's door. She stopped and opened the door.   
She put the keys on the floor near the door before stepping into her father's room. It was a mess, books and papers scattered about. Dean was asleep at his desk, the lamp still on and a book being used as a pillow. He had a bottle of beer next to him and three others in the trash.  
Sydney turned off the light, careful not to wake the sleeping man. She goes to leave the cluttered room, closing the big door silently and grabbing up the keys and walking to the basement door. She looked around before unlocking the metal door and walking down the steps. She turned on the flickering lights before walking to the door and opening it. Sydney turned on the red light and sat across from the short British man in chains.   
"Back again sweetheart? I must be really interesting." Crowley said. Sydney took out a small notebook from her back pocket. She took out her pen and started to draw something. She finished and showed him. "That my dear is a vampire. Why do you keep asking if I know what creature is what? Why are you even down here?" he says.  
"Becuase, I like drawing them but I have no one to test how good my drawing is. So I come down here and test you. Besides if your the King of Hell you should know every creature there is. And I'm down here becuase I want to be. Not that I'm supposed to be but I like it down here. Besides you tell it how it is, Daddy and uncle Sammy usually sugar coat it. And Dad goes to in depth with everything." Sydney tells him. Crowley rolls his eyes.  
"And what happens if squirrel finds you down here? Or moose? You'll be in bigger trouble than world usually is." Crowley says. Sydney shrugs.  
"It's two in the morning and their both asleep. It's also Saturday which means they'll get up later. Besides, I'm already grounded, I can't even leave my room unless it's to pee or eat. So what is the worst that can happen?" she pouts.   
"Well you could always be chained up like me." Crowley says holding his hands up.  
"True. But I'm pretty sure daughter beats demon so I'm safe from getting chained. But who knows, Daddy and Dad do a lot of things they shouldn't." Sydney tells him.  
"Right, how much do you know about your 'Daddy'? Or your uncle? Becuase I could tell you stories. Stories that would chill your bones." Crowley smirks. Sydney shifts in her seat.  
"I know enough to know they have gone through some stuff. Besides, your probably lying. Demons do that. They lie all the time. You don't know anything." Sydney spat, getting defensive. Crowley chuckles.  
"So your uncle told you about how he drank demon blood? How he was Lucifer's personal vessel? And how he came back without a soul! Did he tell you about when he-"  
"Shut up! Your lying, he would never do that!" Sydney shouts, standing up and slamming her fists down on the table.   
"Your 'daddy' went to Hell. He tortured innocent souls and he liked it! He went to Purgatory and came back, friends with a vampire! He even made a deal with a demon that helped jumpstart the apocalypse. He-"  
"I said, SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT! YOUR LYING! DADDY WOULD NEVER DO THAT! UNCLE SAM WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Sydney shouted. She didn't realize that her yelling would wake up Sam. Sam grabbed his gun and ran towards Sydney's yelling. He found her sitting on the floor curled up in a ball.  
"Sydney? What are doing down here?" Sam asks, putting his gun away and kneeling down next to her. Crowley chuckles.  
"I told her a few things that she ought to know." Crowley says smugly.  
"What did you tell her?" Sam says, picking Sydney up. "Crowley you better tell me what you said or I'll fucki-"  
"Fucking kill me? Bleed me dry? Go ahead. I already know you two morons." Crowley sneers. Sam slams the door shut as he takes Sydney out of the room and sets her down near the stairs.  
"Sydney, what did he say? I need you to tell me. Please?" Sam says. Sydney pulls away from him.  
"Is it true?" She says quietly, looking down.  
"Is what true?" Sam says confused.  
"Did you drink....um...demon blood." Sydney whispers, barely loud enough for Sam to hear, but when he does he goes pale.  
"Let's get you up to bed. It's to early for you to be awake." Sam says, going to shut off the light. She steps away from him.  
"So it's true." Sydney says, backing up the stairs. "Everything he said is true! About you, and Daddy! I-I stood up for you! You guys were my heroes! But your just as bad as the monsters you hunt!" she yells, Sam looks taken aback.  
"No, Sydney it's not like that." Sam tells her. She doesn't listen and runs up the stairs to her secret room. Sam goes to follow her after he locks the door. He heads to the girls' room only to find that she wasn't in there.   
Sydney grabbed small duffel bag that she gotten for her seventh birthday. She had already pre-packed clothes, paper, and money. She also had a small book on angel and demon warding, and another on outdoor survival. She didn't want to stay in the bunker anymore, not with them. At least, not right now. She had to leave, run away. 

*Three hours Later*  
*Sydney's POV*

I was still walking. I don't know how long it had been but my feet were hurting. When I left it was about 3am, but the sun's coming up now. I had to jump over a few fences and through some yards to get somewhere faster. I still don't know where I'm going. Maybe I would stumble across an abandoned house or something. They were probably looking for me, except, even if they called for Dad, they wouldn't find me. I left prepared.  
I learned how to make hex bags when I was eight, Daddy said it would come in handy if I ever needed to run. He probably regrets doing that now. I wonder if Jaxy is awake yet. I hope she doesn't take it personally, I left her a note. Her, Charlie and Jody. That's who the note on the fridge is for. I have enough money to last for a few weeks. I think. I'm not sure, I just know it looks like I have a lot.  
I was walking on an old dirt road, facing towards the sun. It was bright and I had to squint to see better but I was walking. I would take a right turn whenever I came to a road with a stop sign, but I would take a left every time a road had flowers and no stop sign. Otherwise I would go straight. It is kinda scary, the fact that I'm alone and far from home.  
Home. I missed it as soon as I left. I heard uncle Sammy yelling outside for a while, but I didn't answer. I just need time to think things through. And I'm mad at myself. I called Uncle Sammy a monster. I didn't mean to, it just sorta came out. I was mad that they kept secrets from me. From Jaxy. I was mad that a demon knew before I did.  
Crowley told the truth. And it confused me. I thought demons only told lies but, he told the truth. I should probably find a place to rest. My feet are killing me. I look around for an old house, but I don't see anything for a while. This road is barren. No houses on it at all. Except I think I see a road that leads to the side. I should check it out.  
I walk up the gravel driveway, making it to an old, rotted house. It had boarded up windows and vines growing on it. But it would do. There was also a garage. The garage was also boarded up, except the door was off it's hinges. I step inside the house, only to be hit with a wall of stink. It smelled like mold and mildew. I went to what I think to be the living room and set my duffel down on the ground.   
An old, tattered couch sat in the middle of the room, it was a rust red now. It probably used to be a nice redish-orange. I took off the cushions and beat the dust off before seating them back on. I dug through my bag and pulled out the small blanket and a pillow case stuffed with clothes and put it on the couch after salting down the room. Just in case a ghost lived here. Or died here?  
I laid down and stared at the ceiling. Thousands of things going through my mind. What if Daddy didn't care I was gone? What if Jaxy didn't care? What if, what if, what if. I kept worrying until I finally drifted off into a nightmare filled sleep.

*Dean's POV*  
*At the bunker*

I woke up to Sammy shaking me awake. It was around 3 in the morning. I had fallen asleep at my desk again. I groaned before sitting up and taking a drink of beer. I asked him what was wrong and he told me Sydney was gone. I felt like my insides turned to ice before disappearing into thin air. She couldn't be gone. Why would she?  
"What do you mean she's gone? She's in her room isn't she?" I asked.  
"Dean, she left a note on the fridge. But, it's not for us." He said. I took a better look at him, he had bags under his eyes, his voice sounded hoarse and he looked like he was a zombie.  
"What do you mean it's not for us? We are her family!" I shouted, jogging to the kitchen. My heart was pounding as I read it.   
It read:   
'Jax, Charlie, Jody. I'm sorry for doing this, but I couldn't stay. Not after what Crowley told me. I know your probably going to try and find me but, I made hex bags, it's no use. Jax, I'm sorry I left you. I know I broke our promise but, if you knew what I do, you'd run to. I should be fine for a while. And tell Dad not to bother with trying to search for me. He won't find me. I have to go now. I'm sorry. -S'  
I put the note back on the fridge before calling Cas. When he came he was confused. Until I handed him the note. His face went pale and I could tell he was worried. Charlie and Jody came in to see what the commotion was all about. Charlie broke down, and Jody sat there speechless. At this point it was around 4.  
I ran downstairs, throwing the door open and punching Crowley in the face. I demanded to know what he told her. Once he told me what he said I started to strangle him. Sammy pulled me away. I went back upstairs and looked around for any sign of where she could've gone. By the time I found her little room behind the bookshelf, it was 6 and Jax would be waking up in a few hours. How was I supposed to tell her that her sister is gone? How am I supposed to do that without breaking down myself?

End of Chapter Six.


End file.
